wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunspot
☼ ☀️ �� Sunspot || ♀ || She☼Her || Night☼Sky �� ☀️ ☼ This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. ☼ Sunspot ☼ Design Notes Image Credit Winter Creator Winter Character Info Alias Sunny Age ca 11 DY Gender Female ♀ Orientation Ace Aro probs Occupation Unknown (formerly); Criminal Tribe NightWings; SkyWings Residence Summit Prison; Sky Kingdom Relatives * Unnamed Parents * Coal (sister) † Allies Hydra; Iris; Praestigia; Lightchanger; Dragonkiller Powers FireScales (partially) MBTI EXXX Role Antagonist Other Info Elemental Attribute Fire; Darkness Main Attribute Arson; Playful; Childish Theme Colour Black and Orange Sunspot is a young Night-Sky hybrid born with too much fire. However, only specific areas on her body are affected by the condition, making these spots hotter than the other scales. She was imprisoned for arson. __TOC__ ☼ Appearance ☼ Sunspot's scales are primarily black. However she has spots of bright orange or yellow scales, which usually emit some light. These bright scales not only clash with the remaining scales, they are also far hotter and dangerous to touch. The spots of FireScales, which Sunspot is named after, may be small (like the freckles on her face) or large (like on her right front talon). Her shoulders and thighs are covered in such hot scales. They also partially appear on tail and wings. Sunspot is pretty small in size. She has short straight white horns. The spikes on her back are hooked and resemble cut off crescent moons in some way. She has large ears and a horn on her snout. She usually trims her claws, keeping them short. The claws on the tip of her wings are hooked. She has bright yellow teardrop scales along her body, however they are missing in some segments. Despite appearing to have a teardrop scale next to her eyes, Sunspot does not exhibit any mind reading powers. She might have a variation of them without knowing though. Sunspot's eyes are a bright orange. The membranes of her wings are coal black with orange spotting. ☼ Personality ☼ Sunspot might be younger than her colleagues and smaller too, but she is still an adult. Yet she behaves a lot like a newly hatched dragonet. She is immature, impatient and hyperactive. Sunny is quite the obnoxious dragon. Plus she likes to set things on fire. She purposefully stretches out her right talon which is fully covered in bright hot scales instead of her less dangerous left talon (although there are some single burning scales on it). She enjoys it when others burn her talons or other parts when coming in contact with her. There is no serious side to her. She is just incapable of being serious and honestly solemnity it's pretty un-fun. Her years in prison probably were the most boring thing ever. They were pretty monotonous and she didn't get to do much. She wasn't even allowed to fight in the colosseum, which was the common way of handling criminals and captives. But Sunspot isn't just this immature bubbly mess. She is quite smart actually, and while she has a love for stupid traps and pranks she is capable of making quite well thought out ones. She is an extroverted dragon, and getting to know others is not hard for her, though she is not someone who looks like you could share secrets with, so most dragons don't do that. She is good at seeming cute and innocent, which is not only supported by her small stature. ☼ Abilities/Skills ☼ FireScales - tba Firebreath - Sunspot is able to breath fire. It is even hotter than regular SkyWing or NightWing fire. It's bright orange in colour. Enhanced Lung Capacity - tba Enhanced Agility - tba ☼ Relationships ☼ Positive ☼ Iris ☼ Tba Positive ☼ Hydra ☼ tba Positive ☼ Lightchanger ☼ tba ☼ Backstory ☼ A bright yellow egg was located on Mount Zwei. The egg contained two beautiful twin dragons. However, they weren't like the other ones. They were hybrids. The egg belonged to Sunspot and Coal - two NightWing-SkyWing sisters. Both had black scales like a NightWing, but they didn't exactly look like those. The twins mostly looked the same except mirrored. To be continued... ☼ Trivia ☼ Sunspots are temporary phenomena on the Sun's photosphere that appear as spots darker than the surrounding areas. They are regions of reduced surface temperature caused by concentrations of magnetic field flux that inhibit convection. Sunspot’s name is additionally a reference to how she has spots “as hot as the sun”. Of course that’s not literally. ☼ Gallery ☼ File:Sunspot lineless.png|by Winter314 File:Sunspot uncoloured fullbody.png|by Winter314 Antagonists human AU.jpeg|Anatgonist Human AU by Winter314 Sunspot pixel.png File:Why me.png | By Zebrawings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Winter314) Category:Occupation (Criminal)